Rarity/Gallery
Friendship is Magic part 1 & 2 Rarity S01E01.png Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png Rarity0 S01E01.png Rarity1 S01E01.png Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png|Rarity and Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Rarity2 S01E01.png Rarity3 S0101.png RarityTwilightMakeover.jpeg|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Canterlot! SparkleRarity.jpeg|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. Rarity4 S01E01.png Rarity She's gone! S01E01.png|She's gone! Rarity mane bug S01E02.png Rarity falling S01E02.png Rarity cross eyed-W 1.1992.png|Rarity against the Manticore. Rarity giggling S01E01.png Rarity S01E02.png Rarity angry S01E02.png Rarity of course! S01E02.png|Rarity scolding the group for being insensitive about the sea serpent's plight. rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Rarity conforting the sea serpent. Rarity0 S01E02.png Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png Rarity nom S01E02.png Rarity cutting her tail.png Rarity aww S01E02.png Rarity short tail S01E02.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rarity happy S01E02.png Applejack13 S01E02.png|Rarity and Applejack gaining their necklaces. Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png Whipping_my_back_and_forth.gif|Rarity loving her replaced tail. Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png The Ticket Master Rarity Excited S01E03.png Rarity S01E03.png Rarity0 S01E03.png Rarity Him! S01E03.png|Him! Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Walking in the Gala... Rarity meeting the princess S01E03.png Rarity awesome face S01E03.png post-38-1299206676.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. Rarity_Yes.jpg|Rarity fantasizing about Blueblood presenting her with an engagement ring. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Rarity how could you S01E03.png Rarity and Pinkie (Ticket Master.).jpeg|Rarity and Pinkie Pie in The Ticket Master. Rarity you!-W 1.0009.png|Rarity questioning Fluttershy about the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity it's raining S01E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png Rarity X Twilight.jpg|Rarity and Twilight: Best of Friends Rarity and Spike S01E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png Rarity OMG S01E03.png Rarity day dreaming S01E03.png Rarity the unicorn.jpg|The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Rarity and Twilight S01E03.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E03.png rarity lolwut S01E03.png Applebuck Season Rarity S01E04.png Spike Blush.png Rarity0 S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Rarity sniffing flowers s01e05.png Rarity sneezes S01E05.png Rarity derp S01E04.png Rarity sneezing s01e05.png Rarity lol S01E05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Rarity S01E05.png Rarity and Gilda S01E05.png Boast Busters Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Spike and Rarity.jpg|Spike talking next to Rarity Rarity suprised also E6-W16.png|Rarity mutually surprised as Spike. Rarity oh spike left E6-W6.png|Oh guess Spike left. Rarity0 S01E06.png Shocked Rarity.jpg|Shocked Rarity is shocked. Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|Oh It. Is. On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Rarity classy S01E06.png Rarity showing her style and grace.jpg|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. Rarity worried S01E06.png Rarity green hair S01E06.png Rarity green hair or mane.jpg|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. Rarity and Carrot Top.png Rarity proud S01E06.png Dragonshy Rarity S01E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Rarity does not like her hat.png|Second guessing her helmet. Rarity ready to get the dragon.png|Finding a better hat. Facing dragon with style- W.jpg|Meet Dragon with style... Rarity Style. Rarity0 S01E07.png Tic tac toe.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Rarity1 S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E07.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie2 S01E07.png Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Rarity does not know what to say about Pinkie Pie's "method." Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Rarity2 S01E07.png Rarity3 S01E07.png Rarity4 S01E07.png Rarity5 S01E07.png Rarity6 S01E07.png Rarity7 S01E07.png Rarity8 S01E07.png Rarity9 S01E07.png Rarity10 S01E07.png Look Before You Sleep Rarity 1 S01E08.png Ls1rarity-umm.png|Thinking on how to fix the tree. Ls2rarity-hey.png|Seeing on how Applejack broke it. Ls4rarity-mad.png|Angry at Applejack. Rarity_Inhale_S1_E8.jpg A smirking Rarity.jpg|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity. Applejack0 S01E08.png Rarity_Owning_AJ_S1_E8.jpg Ls5rarity-raged.png|Getting angry at Applejack again. Ls6staredown.png|Applejack vs. Rarity. Rarity_Applejack_Hugs_S1_E8.jpg Rarity calling me-W1.2547.png|Did someone just call my name? Applejack5 S01E08.png Ls8rarity-happy.png|Happy to be in a dry place. Applejack_and_Rarity.jpg|Angry Friends. Ls11rarity-me.png Ls10rarity-thinking.png Rarity bad feeling-W 1.0500.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Rarity mud mask S01E08 .png Awwww.jpg|Pretending to be a ghost Rarity_Boogity_Boogity_Boo_S1_E8.jpg Aj, Rarity and Twilight S01E08.png Rarity&Applejack scared-W 5.5047.png|''The Revenge of the Headless Horse'': Coming to a theater near you. Applejack pardon S01E08.png Getting a dare.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. snapshot20110713220517.jpg|Wet Rarity. Rarity S01E08.png Rarity0 S01E08.png Rarity1 S01E08.png Rarity (It is On!).jpeg|Rarity, about to to say, "It is on!!" Rarity2 S01E08.png Rarity3 S01E08.png Rarity4 S01E08.png Rarity5 S01E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|Rarity and Applejack still at it. Rarity6 S01E08.png Rarity7 S01E08.png Rarity8 S01E08.png HEY.png|Get up! Rarity9 S01E08.png Rarity10 S01E08.png Rarity_With_5_legs_S1_E8.jpg Rarity11 S01E08.png Rarity12 S01E08.png Rarity13 S01E08.png Rarity14 S01E08.png Rarity15 S01E08.png Rarity sad face S01E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Rarity Unleashed- W 1.1138.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity dirty S01E08.png Rarity sad S01E08.png Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity and Aj S01E08.png Rarity17 S01E08.png Rarity18 S01E08.png Rarity19 S01E18.png Rarity_Unimpressed_S1_E8.jpg Rarity_Cute_S1_E8.jpg Rarity_Unsure_About_This_S1_E8.jpg Rarity_Unsure_S1_E8.jpg Rarity_Running_S1_E8.jpg Bridle Gossip Rarity background S01E09.png Rarity S01E09.png Rarity1 S01E09.png Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|Twilight doesn't think rarity is scary. Harity- W 1.3398.png|Harity. Rarity0 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie_(blue tounge_and_Rarity_(Hairity)_S1E9.jpeg|Blue Tongued Pinkie and Hairity. Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Rarity2 S01E09.png Rarity3 S01E09.png Rarity5 S01E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Rarity happy S01E09.png Swarm of the Century Rarity S01E10.png Rarity0 S01E10.png Rarity1 S01E10.png Rarity2 S01E10.png Rarity3 S01E10.png Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Winter Wrap Up RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity singing in the opening of the Winter Wrap Up song. Rarity S01E11.png Rarity0 S01E11.png Rarity1 S01E11.png Rarity2 S01E11.png Rarity3 S01E11.png Rarity4 S01E11.png Rarity5 S01E11.png Rarity6 S01E11.png Rarity7 S01E11.png Rarity8 S01E11.png Rarity9 S01E11.png Rarity10 S01E11.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity S01E13.png Suited For Success Just Rarity.jpg|Duckface. RaritySewingHerDress.png|Sewing. RarityAnnoyed.png|Vexed. RarityInsisting.png|Insisting to make a new dress for Twilight. RarityShocked.png|Shocked at Applejack's preference for informality, even at the Gala. Rarity has an idea.png|"Idea!" 1297103529774.png|Rarity and her stylish glasses. AotD Finale1.png|Rarity singing "Art of the Dress." SfS21 Rarity hopes for the best.png|Hoping her friends like their new dresses SfS23 Rarity disheartened.png|Shocked that her friends did not like their initial dreses in the end... Distressed Dressmaking.png AotD Finale.png|Singing the other part of "Art of the Dress." Rarity wrong lights-W 1.3076.png|AHH "Wh-what happened to the lights!" Rarity hearing harsh words-W 1.1999.png|Rarity hearing hurting words. Rarity oh hide me-W 1.9547.png|Hide me, Opal. How do I wallow in pity.jpg|"Do ponies wallow in pity?" - Rarity, wallowing in question snapshot20110731183650.jpg|"I am so pathetic!" RarityOverjoyed.png|Rarity's reaction to the dress that her friends finished for her. S01E14 HoityToity CarouselBoutique.png Rarity magic might.png|Rarity Magical Might. Rarity's gala dress.png|Rarity donning her brand new dress for the Gala. Rarity dozen each-W 1.1359.png|Six DOZEN DRESSES!? *eye twitch* Sonic Rainboom Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|"Well? Go on then!" Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Rarity being a test subject for Twilight Sparkle's spell. Rarity's wings S01E16.png Rarity Admirers Her Wings.png|Rarity admiring her new wings. Just admiring my wings.png Rarity them admire E16-W 1.1302.png|"Oh let them admire my wings." Rarity S01E16.png Rarity_wings.jpg|The result of Twilight's spell - a winged Rarity! Rarity preping E16-W 1.11.png|Rarity telling a Pegasus she's gonna take awhile. Rarity still preping E16-W 1.002.png|Still taking awhile. Rarity finally E16-W 1.773.png|Shroud of mystery... Rarity_is_ready.png|Note: Putting too much make up is unneeded when you're already pretty without it. Rarity changed RD music E16-W 1.5.png|Rarity explaining to Rainbow Dash how she changed the music for the performance. Rarity look at camera E16-W 1.104.png|"Pinkie thought me how to break the forth wall." Rarity sweating E16-W 1.1.png|Her make up stays on despite her sweating profusely. Rarity0 S01E16.png Rarity on fire! S01E16.png Rarity1 S01E16.png Rarity UH OH! E16-W 1.501st.png|"Uh oh." Rarity falling S01E16.png Rarity2 S01E16.png Rarity3 S01E16.png Rarity4 S01E16.png Rarity5 S016.png Rarity5 S01E16.png Rarity6 S01E16.png Stare Master Rarity S01E17.png Rarity0 S01E17.png Rarity1 S01E17.png Rarity2 S01E17.png Rarity3 S01E17.png Rarity in gold silk E17-W17.png|"I bind them in a special gold silk." Rarity to SB-W 1.1990.png|No Sweetie Belle! Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Rarity socked S01E17.png Rarity5 S01E17.png Rarity6 S01E17.png Rarity7 S01E17.png Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Help me with this cat. A Dog and Pony Show rarityeps20welcome.png|Welcome to Carousel Boutique! S01E19 Rarity JawDrop.png|Rarity on seeing Sapphire Shores enter her boutique S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png|"Y-y-you know my name...!" S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects.png S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects2.png Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png|Rarity telling the stars not to wake her up from this *dream*. S01E19 SapphireShores AndRarity.png S01E19 SapphireShores Sensational.png S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced2.png S01E19 SapphireShores EyeRoll.png Rarity peg pardon E19-W 1.2066.png|"Beg pardon!?" Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png|"Six different costumes!" Rarity 30.png|Fainting S01E19 SapphireShores HaveThatEffect.png S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png|Rarity hunting for gems. S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png Rarity 1 S01E19.png S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png|Sometimes Rarity's horn has to take the reins. S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png Rarity Lovely Look.png|"Is something wrong Spike?" S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver2.png Ladylike Rarity.jpg|Rarity = Rouge the Bat 2.0 Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png|Huh? A jewel nearby? Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Ahhhhh. S01E19 SpikeRarity BackingAwayFromRover.png S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png S01E19 Rarity OhNoDirt.png|"Ahh dirt!!" S01E19 Rarity InACell.png Rarity kiss S01E19.png Kissy.png|Rarity in Spike's fantasy. Rarity S01E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png Rarity hehe works everytime-W 1.9562.png|Hehe works everytime. Rarity Driving The Dogs Crazy.png|Rarity driving the Diamond Dogs crazy Do you want whining.jpg|Watch out for Rarity's powerful (and funny) whining! Angry Rarity.jpg|Never mess with a classy unicorn! unamused Rarity.jpg|Miss Rarity is not amused....at all. Rarity Shocked E19-W 1.1899.png|Rarity is shocked because she was called a mule or was slapped on the flank. Rarity Pouting.jpg|Look what you did! You made Rarity cry! Snapshot20110806163235.jpg|Carrying gems is back breaking work. Upset Rarity.jpg|An upset marshmallow...I mean Rarity. snapshot20110731173606.jpg|Just look at me! Crying Rarity S1E19.png|YOU NEVER LIKED ME! A crying Rarity.jpg|A crying Rarity. Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Rarity's cute reaction when Twilight tells her that Rarity taught her something. Green Isn't Your Color Rarity S01E20.png GIYC1 Sauna.png GIYC5 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png GIYC12 Mudbath Rarity.png GIYC15 Hoofbath.png GIYC18 Rarity begging.png GIYC17.png GIYC19 Rarity begging 2.png GIYC31 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png GIYC34 Rarity worried.png GIYC75 Rarity smiling.png GIYC78.png GIYC77 Rarity pleased.png snapshot20110725210547.jpg Rarity 52.png|Just smiling Rarity GIYC80 Rarity overjoyed.png Sad_Rarity.jpg|Rarity is about to cry..... Rarity wants to be alone- W 1.9987.png|Under the hood, I want to be alone. episode_really_applejack?.png|Really, Applejack? Rarity grr-W 1.1421.png|Grrrr Angry! so_excited_eps_20.png|I'm SO excited for you! Photo finish comes in.png|GASP! Photo Finish Happy Rarity.jpg|A happy Rarity Rarity never heard E20- 501st.png|Rarity's reaction when Bon Bon tells her she never heard of her. Blushing_Rarity.jpg|Rarity is jealous 2busywithhercareer.png|Too busy for her career.. Rarity waving arms S01E20.png vlcsnap-2011-08-23-00h09m04s6.png idoontneed2stoplookingfabulous.png My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Green Isn't Your Color - YouTube2.jpg|Rarity looking Gorgeous as ever gasp.png bravo.png|Bravo! GIYC222 Another shocked Rarity.png GIYC217 Rarity chuckling.png GIYC207 Rarity enters.png Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png Over a Barrel Rarity_and_Applejack_On_a_Train(ft.Bloomberg)_S1E21.jpeg|Rarity doesn't like being replaced by a tree. Applejackcute.jpg Braeburn Freaking out E21-W 7.1976.png Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png|So much for trying. Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png Rare,Twi,AJ,Flutter see flag-W 2.2001.png We scared E21-W 2.3654.png Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Rarity wearing a mud mask. A scary sight, even for her. A Bird in the Hoof Rarity S01E22.png|Rarity wearing her gala dress. Rarity0 S01E22.png Rarity1 S01E22.png Rarity2 S01E22.png Rarity3 S01E22.png Rarity4 S01E22.png Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png Rarity worried for Fluttershy E22-W22.png|Rarity worried for Fluttershy. Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity S01E23.png Rarity0 S01E23.png Rarity1 S01E23.png Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|"They need to be spectacular!" Fillyrarity.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play. Young Rarity sad- W 1.0063.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Rarity bored.png|Dragin', dragin' - my alicorn is dragin'! Filly Rarity Forest.png|Filly rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods Filly Rarity Desert.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by hey horn through the desert Filly Rarity Mountains.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains Filly Rarity Rock.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not) Rarity Jaw Drop.jpg|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Rarityrock.png|...which is a big rock. Rarity Rock Encounter.PNG|"Dumb rock!" Rock opens to gems S1E23.png Rarity Happy.png|Happy Rarity Rarity daww S01E23.png Rarity2 S01E23.png Rarity3 S01E23.png Rarity4 S01E23.png Rarity5 S01E23.png Rarity6 S01E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity S01E24.png Rarity0 S01E24.png Rarity1 S01E24.png Rarity2 S01E24.png Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png|"Come along Opal." Rarity and opal E24-W6.png|A smiling Rarity with Opal. Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Rarity.png Rarity S01E25.png Rarity0 S01E25.png Rarity1 S01E25.png Rarity2 S01E25.png Rarity3 S01E25.png Rarity4 S01E25.png Rarity5 S01E25.png Rarity spits out the punch.png|Blech! Gator stew! Danceparty.png|Dance time! Party's over.png Stinky Spike in love.png|That dreaded odor. Rarity6 S01E25.png Rarity7 S01E25.png Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png Rarity making excuses.png|Rarity definitely needs a hair wash this time. Rarity8 S01E25.png Rarity9 S01E25.png Rarity10 S01E25.png Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Sneaky... Rarity hidding box-W 1.3113.png|Acting stealthy. Rarity11 S01E25.png Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png Surprise.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rari-dawwww S01E25.png Rarity =D S01E25.png Rarity dancing S01E25.png The Best Night Ever What the!-W 2.5587.png|Ok what is that? Pinkie Pie0 S01E26.png Rarity dramatic S01E26.png|whatever shall we do? Rarity has this- W 1.3385.png|Ahem. Really people? I got this Rarity happy S01E26.png My charm... - W 1.6942.png|My charm... Wins ALL!- W 1.4967.png|WINS ALL! Rarity NO S01E26.png Rarity irritated S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png|"Some of us do have standards" Rarity getting ready S01E26.png Rarity at the gala S01E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.17.10 PM.png Rarity singing S01E6.png Rarity Dress.JPG|Fashion Diva (kinda) Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.22.25 PM.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Rarity =D S01E26.png Formal Rarity.jpg Rarity sniff S01E26.png Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity sad S01E26.png The_best_night_ever.png Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png The NERVE!- W 1.1111.png|That Royal Pain!! Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png vlcsnap-2011-10-09-19h31m32s37.png Rarity ragemode S01E26.png Rarity enraged!- W 1.8871.png|Rarity ENRAGED!!! Raging Rarity.jpg|See what happens when you mistreat Rarity? Caked_Face_Rarity.jpg|Rarity: Afriad to get....dirty?! Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png Rarity helping S02E01.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Rarity S02E01.png Rarity0 S02E01.png Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Rarity1 S02E01.png Rarity2 S02E01.png Rarity oh my S2 E1-W 1.1801.png|"OH MY!" Jems1.png Rarity3 S0E01.png Rarity corrupted E1 S2-W 1.2064.png|Rarity about to get corrupted. Rarity4 S02E01.png Rarity5 S02E01.png Rarity6 S02E01.png Jems2.png Rarity must resist S02E01.png Jems3.png|Minecraft in a nutshell. Rarity7 S02E01.png Rarity8 S02E01.png Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png Rarity10 S02E01.png Rarity be dazzling S2 E1-W 1.1919.png|"This big be dazzler!" Rarity11 S01E02.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png|"This big beautiful rock..." Rarity IS A DIAMOND!! S2E1-W1.13.png|"IS A DIAMOND!" Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png Rarity12 S01E02.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity_marshal_art_kick_E2S2-W_1.5931.png|Rarity giving Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Rarity and Tom. Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png Rarity S02E02.png Rarity and Tom S02E02.png Rarity0 S02E02.png Rarity1 S02E02.png Rarity2 S02E02.png Rarity3 S02E02.png Rarity4 protecting tom S02E02.png Twilight_ah_fine_S2E2-W_3.6681.png Rarity5 S02E02.png Rarity6 S02E02.png Rarity7 S02E02.png Rarity8 S02E02.png Rarity9 S02E02.png The hoarder S2E2.png|The hoarder. Rarity10 S02E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Rarity MINE! S2E2-W 1.0401.png|"MINE!!" Rarity11 S02E02.png Rarity remember tom S2E2-W 1.0364.png|Rarity remembering that big boulder. Rarity thought not speak S2E2-W 1.png|"I thought we said we'll never speak of it again." Rarity12 S02E02.png Rarity13 S02E02.png Rarity14 S02E02.png Rarity15 S02E02.png Rarity16 S02E02.png Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png Rarity17 S02E02.png Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Generosity activated.PNG Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Lesson Zero Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png Rarity worried high and low low and high.png Rarity sad in air high and low low and high.png Rarity sad on ground puppy face low and high high and low.png Rarity sad on ground puppy face low and high high and low 2.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png Rarity lay down crying.png Rarity lay down crying 2.png Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png Rarity how could this happen.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png Miscellaneous Sketches anc concept art Mylittleponysparklerbyf.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Rarity Sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Sparkler.jpg|A 1980s G1 My Little Pony toy called Sparkler - G4 Rarity was based on this toy. US_Glory.jpg|Glory: Another G1 toy which inspired G4 Rarity. Sweetie Belle and Rariy (Toys.jpeg|G4 toys of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Canterlot Castle Rarity.jpg|Rarity's official basic render. Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png mptrarityapp.png|Rarity's descirption on the website See Also *Rarity's fan labor page Rarity Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rarity images